The Grand Escort: Daimyo's Mission to the Land of Water
The sun sets on another day rays of light gleam over the Fire Daimyo's castle breaking the shadows for the last moments of the daylight hours. Suddenly a shinobi steps forward out of a doorway along with half a dozen Samurai from the land of Iron an a hand carried case holding the fire Daimyo's stand in decoy. A flash an Masao's remembering the mission details in a briefing with the Daimyo and his body guards scatter around the room. Samurai 1 - "ok this is the mission Ninja to my dismay I wouldn't want or need you here but the Daimyo insisted you be a part of this mission so your the Decoy guard along with six of my samurai got it your important to this mission we need you to take the decoy to the land of water as if its the real man." Masao -"Fine fine so I'm to assume you have the Daimyo an will be traveling another path to the land of water just so i know the details?" Samurai - "you don't need to know anything just take him to the location an back or consider this mission failed got it. freaking ninjas so annoying." Moment flashes back to reality an the convoy is traveling on the dirt paths walking in silence shrouded by darkness. Listening to the sounds of the night as owls hoot an crickets chirp. "This is just gonna be a nice long walk dang what a fuss." On his first mission solo as a Tokubetsu Jōnin he knew he had to at less put his best effort in completing this task even if it was just baby siting. ---- "Tenjirō, your mission today, intercept the Daimyō escorting team. Intel tells us that there's someone amongst the group that's playing an undercover role. Find that individual amongst them, and take them out." Tenjirō, had been kneeling the entire time while he was given his orders and said not a word back until his elder had finally finished speaking. Finally lifting his head at the elder, Tenjirō spoke. "I see. So we neglect telling the other village to avoid political troubles. If we are wrong, it'd look bad on us. However, if we are correct and succeed in defeat this man, it makes us look better towards the village." "Correct. With you're ability to hide yourself underneath a puppet, you conceal who you are. This helps for if we are incorrect. However if we are correct, you unmask your true identity to the Damiyō and explain the situation to him." "Yes, elder." Tenjirō responded. "Good, now move!" And with that, Tenjirō disappeared and headed to begin his mission. ---- Masao tripping over his own feet stumbles for a moment an looks around to see if anyone notice his clumsiness but no one had notice him. Everything was looking good for him this mission as he expected was going to be a catwalk. Flicking out his badge he was handed as identification observing it silently to himself. A black case with a white leaf on the front an when flip open his ninja id code an the B2 in white large number an letter combination above a white lion with a grey patch of hair on its chin. Flipping the id back into his pocket Masao turns around to see the samurai around the carriage using Eye mind reading Masao was able to look into one of the men's memories seeing that the real Daimyo was on a path across the river from here own path so to not be extremely separated from both party. The samurai also had orders to kill the ninja if at any point he failed his mission an tried to get away. Breathing deeply Masao turns back around an looks over to the right at the river an the rushing water in the moon light was almost a perfect sight. ---- Hiding with the shadows, Tenjirō watched as the young boy clumsily moved about. He watched his every move, even taking note of the fact he drifted his site towards the river. "Konoha sending the youth to escort Damiyō?" He then leaped to the next branch closing the gap between himself and the group. "It's time to begin the show then?" Tenjirō thought back on what his elder had told him. Raising his hand to his face he lifted his index and middle fingers, and shortly after a chain of explosions occurred around the group. ---- Seeing a surprise chain of explosion's surrounding the group killing off each of the samurai due to there proximity to the explosions. leaving the decoy and its carriers and Masao alone to guard the group. Analyzing the situation calmly and clear minded Masao sees that this was the work of one ninja using explosive tags or a jutsu. The situation would suggest one or two ninja at most or they would been ambush by a group all at once after the explosions or many kinds of traps would been used. Using his eyes to weave signs Masao activates Barrier: Canopy Method Formation expanding his sense to search the forest to his left scanning for his target or targets quickly so not to be ambush once more. Leaping onto the Carrier so to gain the best leverage in this situation. suddenly picking up on movement from the forest Masao reaches behind himself an tosses out four shuriken into the direction of the movement. Watching as his last attack went through flawlessly, Tenjirō turned around only to witness four shuriken approaching him. Throwing his own four shuriken back at them they all fell to the ground. A large cloud of smoke engulfed Tenjirō making it that much more difficult to see him with the addition of the debris from the smoke. "Now is the perfect time to switch..." Tenjirō thought to himself as he placed his puppet on. Weaving two hand signs Masao creates two shadow clones breathing heavy he says " clone 1 target the location of the sound you know were I'm talking about. Clone 2 you an me were doing that jutsu right now seeing as we have some time to prepare it..." Clone 1 rushes into the forest already knowing the location his creature had set up for him Masao clone arrives right on time to spot the ninja moving in the shadows pulling out its kunai it slashes in the ninja's direction. Back on the carrier clone two and Masao are holding two hand signs an looking at each other as they channel the gift of the hermit chakra. Finally Masao has the Clone trigger combination transformation jutsu on them both as Masao uses Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder to create the golden construct of hands molding the 3 of them into a single body. From the road shinning light explodes from the center of the road turning the night into day for a moment the flare was also a signal to the real group they were in a fight an to get moving hopefully they had seen it thought Masao to himself as he takes deep breath in his new form. Golden robes flowing off his body an now he was 6 feet an with the golden hands around him in a crest it was clear he wasn't the same person as before he was something more now. "Is he the one?" His thought process was thrown off track by the overwhelming unnecessary amount of light. A covered Tenjirō's body, who'd now been hidden underneath Kakushi. "A Ninja Monk couldn't be the one undercover. Either way, I won't be getting out of this unless I use force." Pulling his arm back he lowered his index finger, angled his thumb, and lifted his pinky. In the next instance Bat, his puppet, was flung towards the being of light releasing more explosions like before. This time it was clear he'd be using the circular ball-like form of the known as s. Taking out a odd handle like weapon from his robe an catching eyes with his shadow clone that was left in the forest oddly ignored. Holding a two hand-signs channeling its gift of the hermit chakra then Using its eyes to weave signs to us chakra transfer jutsu to channel the chakra into Masao. Watching the explosive tag balls with course interest looking at the ninja Masao smiles as dozen of hands reach out from his golden hand of crest around his body. Golden hands cresting the explosive tag balls in there palms as each explode blocking each from harming the carrier. Then leaping forward face to face with the shinobi Masao makes eye contact as a golden palm forms between each of them and push's the ninja back into the forest with tremendous force breaking trees as the palm pushes the ninja away.